Hidden Depths
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Grant Ward was a man of many secrets hidden beneath layers that not even SHIELD knew about. How can SHIELD not know the many secrets of Grant Ward? The answer is pretty simple Grant is a mutant that was experimented on and to protect him, Xavier erased his history. Now the truth is out and Grant's life is in danger along with Coulson and Barton's. The answers received change things
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Grant Ward was a man of many secrets hidden beneath layers that not even SHIELD knew about. How can SHIELD not know the many secrets of Grant Ward you may ask? The answer is pretty simple Grant is a mutant that was experimented on and to protect him, Xavier erased his history. Now the truth is out and Grant's life is in danger along with Coulson's and Barton's. The answers received are shocking and changes everything. Coulson/Barton/Ward; Mpreg.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hidden deep in the world of secret labs and shady government was an organization that experimented on humans. Some of these humans were as they appeared, human and powerless, but others were taken as children or teenagers and they were more than some simple human, they were mutants. Logan Wolverine otherwise known as James Howlett had amnesia and right before losing his memory he had a anger filled one night stand with a waitress in New Orleans. Unknown to him this woman ended up pregnant with a child that would be more special and powerful than even Xavier himself. When this powerful child was eight he watched as his mother was murdered and he was taken by this dark organization where he was tortured until a fellow telepath rescued him and saved him but that wasn't the end of the boy's journey and it wasn't the last time this dark organization got a hold of him to torture or experiment on him.

_A dark eyed brown haired boy found himself strapped to a table surrounded by the evil men that killed his mother along with another man and woman. Thoughts of horrifying things entered his mind and the boy knew it was from his captors. He saw a small knife, a scalpel, in the hands of one of the men wearing a lab coat and it made him scream and fight harder against the restraints but soon he was injected with something and he couldn't move, he could feel but he couldn't move and it scared him._

"_This will make everything better for us at least. You can't move but you will be able to scream and feel everything we do to you and no one will save come to save a little freak like you and don't bother trying to use your mutation," the man with the evil grey eyes warned. _

_The next thing the boy felt was pain as the knife dove deep into his skin and he screamed and tried to use his telepathy but nothing worked and soon the pain became too much as he feel deep in his own mind to save himself from living through the torture. _

Grant bolted awake when he felt someone touch him and still caught in the throes of the memory he reacted on instinct by grabbing the arm and twisting it throwing the person to the floor. It wasn't until he heard a yell that Grant shook himself free from the memory to see Sky below him and he realized what he had done and let go of her immediately.

"Shit don't wake someone up from a nightmare Sky it never ends well," Grant said placing his mask in place and helping her up off the floor. He was almost worried that she was going to get mad and freak out but it seemed after having the Bus get attacked and almost go down had changed her attitude.

"Thanks for the warning. Are you alright?" she asked concern showing on her face.

"I'm fine don't worry about it," he said moving towards the bathroom without saying anything else.

He locked the door behind him and almost missed the looks of concern following him. Grant took a deep breath trying to bury the memory of that horrifying place deep inside him but it was hard when his telepathy was picking up on so many things. His gift was the main reason he liked working alone so much. He could use his gift pretty much as often as he wanted but he also could control himself better since he didn't have anyone else around when he had a nightmare or flashback but then Coulson had to come back to life and ruin everything for him and the older man didn't even realize who he was to Grant at all. Grant knew he couldn't tell Coulson or Barton, who Coulson was married to for the last six years, what they were to Grant because it could destroy them but that made it harder for Grant and it made his powers get more out of control since he needed them to help control them and the concern and curiosity that Coulson showed just a minute ago made his heart ache.

Taking a deep breath Grant closed his eyes and concentrated on building back up the blocks in his mind that hid the dark secrets of his past and that also hid the answer to his salvation. When he had built them back up enough Grant proceeded to wash his face getting ready to face the team and the day not knowing that Coulson knew he was hiding something and very soon it would be revealed.

Coulson stood with Melinda inside the Bus waiting to take off for their new case. Both of them were suspicious of what Ward was hiding and they knew he was hiding something because of the way he reacted and the way he closed his face off. Coulson couldn't help but feel a connection to Ward and when he told Barton the man followed them one day and the result was the same for him. Now he was hiding something and Coulson knew that he was going to have to watch the agent and wait for him to say something. Unknowns to him Coulson would be getting his answers sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Grant Ward is faced with an enemy of the past and has a panic attack which leads to Xavier and Wolverine coming to the rescue and his secret being revealed.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Grant sighed as he tried to read but couldn't concentrate due to Jemma and Fitz arguing about something or another. Normally it wouldn't bother him but his mental shields were already down due to his close proximity to Coulson and the constant memories he relived when he slept so the arguing wasn't helping at all. Footsteps sounded and he looked up to see Melinda, Coulson and Skye walk into the room.

"Get ready we have a new mission," Coulson called out.

"Where?" Grant asked.

"In New York and we are teaming up with the Avengers for this one guys. We are going after a man named Striker because now he's moved from going after mutants to going after humans as well and he needs to be stopped," Coulson said.

Grant would have responded but he couldn't because right now he was reliving his dark past. He felt his body start to shake and knew that if he didn't leave soon that he would explode. He saw the team looking at him curiously and he took off to the bathroom, locking himself inside. Grant knew that his past would be exposed if he kept this up and he couldn't take it. He felt his lungs start to constrict as his mind filled with memories of the past as a boy in a lab being poked and prodded over and over again. He knew he was crying but he wasn't going to try to stop it. His shields were so broken that the other's thoughts were spilling into his head and it was just like when he was young but he knew that this time they didn't mean any harm. Grant heard from Skye things like _robot, freak, weirdo, _from Jemma and Fitz he felt more than heard anything which was concern, Melinda was suspicious but that was because she was also concerned even if she didn't show it but Coulson was the one breaking Grant into pieces. Coulson was concerned for him and wanted to know what was going on with him but Grant saw deeper into his mind, to the talks he had with Clint Barton, his husband, about both of them being attracted to another man that they wanted to join them. Grant saw them discussing his name and how they were going to approach him or even if they would. Grant couldn't take it because all he could think of and remember was the night he was taken by Striker. All he could remember was that it took a year before he was saved by Xavier and another year until he finally found out who his father was. Most off all though he could remember the night that Striker attacked him after he had snuck out and experimented on and he remember how his father had come in and saved him when he could have left him with Xavier to kill Striker but instead he choose to stay with his son. He felt a presence in his mind and fought against it with all he had trying to hold back a yell but he calmed down when he felt the soothing presence of Xavier.

_Calm down Grant I promise everything will be okay. _

_I can't Uncle Charles_

_I saw everything Grant I will fix this and when you touch down I will be there with your father. Can you hold on till then?_

_My shields they're down and with Coulson here I can't control it_

_I will take care of it Grant. I will strengthen your mind. Hold on till you touch down and I will take it from there_

For the next three hours Grant locked himself in the bathroom not moving for anyone even Skye who pounded on the door because he knew what he would face when he went out there and he wanted to do it with his father and Xavier by his side. He heard Melinda announce touch down and he felt around for any sign of Xavier and sighed in relief when he felt Xavier nudge at his mind to let him know he was there. Grant heard talking and Xavier speaking to Coulson so he waited but then someone pounded at the door and the low growl let him know it was his father. Opening the door Grant came face to face with the gruff mutant that was his father. Growing up with him hadn't been easy but that was because he had amnesia.

There was always one thing that Grant felt when he was with his father and that was safe. Looking behind him he saw the Avengers and his team as well as Xavier and suddenly he cracked. The presence of Coulson and Barton was enough to send him over the edge. Xavier must have saw and felt this because he moved forward but he didn't make it in time. Grant let out a physic wave that made glass shake and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. The last thing he saw was his father catching him and his team as well as Xavier moving forward. He also heard his father let out a growl and picks him up and after that he knew nothing else, except that his life had changed forever in one day.


End file.
